Boys Living Room
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Menceritakan keseharian anggota Generation of Miracle juga yang lainnya. Chapter 7 : Kise dan Kuroko mendebatkan mengenai shojo manga. Kenapa masalahnya jadi rumit begini? Padahal yang diinginkan Kuroko hanyalah turun dari dekapan Kise.
1. Stupid strecthing

**.**

 **This story inspired from Zerochan and every chapter do not related each other, just random story.**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Comedy/Slice of life**

 **BOYS LIVING ROOM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Stupid Strecthing and Stupid Kise's Imagination)**

 **...**

Siang itu Aomine sedang mengajari Kuroko untuk melakukan pemanasan, karena jujur saja, pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu (kalau tidak mau dibilang cebol – _evillaugh_ -) sangat payah melakukan olah senam tubuh. Maka dari itu ia diberikan sebuah amanat oleh Akashi untuk mengajari anggota keenam mereka melakukan _strecthing_ yang baik dan benar.

"Tetsu, lemaskan tubuhmu, jangan dibuat kaku!" Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Aomine mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, tidak. I-ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Kuroko sepertinya kesulitan untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Ia sedang duduk bersila dengan Aomine yang duduk di belakangnya dan sedang menekan kedua pahanya, juga punggungnya agar tubuh Kuroko bisa sampai mencium lantai, atau paling tidak mendekati lantai. Tapi sepertinya Kuroko tak bisa melakukannya, karena tubuhnya yang terlalu kaku.

"Ayolah, Tetsu. Masa yang seperti ini kau tidak bisa? Apa kau mengerti apa arti pemanasan, eh?" Aomine sedikit jengkel karena tubuh Kuroko sama sekali tidak mau mengikuti aturannya. Benar-benar keras kepala, sama seperti orangnya.

"Punggungku sakit, pinggangku juga, rasanya akan patah sewaktu-waktu..." Kuroko meringis dengan tubuh yang tetap tegap (dasar bandel).

"Sudah kubilang, lakukan secara perlahan. Apa kau mengerti? Perlahan-lahan." Aomine menghela napas, masih berusaha sabar, walaupun dia sudah geregetan akut.

"Apa kau sendiri mengerti mengenai batas kemampuan Aomine- _kun_?" Balas Kuroko dengan tubuh yang sedikit mulai merunduk ke bawah. Tampak keringat meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya, menahan rasa nyeri di punggungnya.

"Ah, kau ini. coba lihat Kise. Dia bahkan sangat fleksibel." Aomine sejenak melepaskan fokusnya dan memandang Kise yang sedang melakukan _strecthing_ bersama dengan Akashi, sang kapten neraka.

Kuroko Tetsuya ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kise yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya bersama Akashi, tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Wow, Kise. Tubuhmu sangat fleksibel," puji Akashi dengan puas.

' _Aku akan mati, aku akan mati, aku akan mati kalau tidak melakukan ini,'_ ucap Kise dalam hati yang terus-menerus mengumandangkan frase-frase yang sama demi kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri.

"Entah mengapa aku dapat merasakan aura yang menakutkan di sana," gumam Kuroko saat melihat Kise dan Akashi.

"Lupakan mereka dan fokus pada latihanmu sendiri," omel Aomine dan kembali menekan tubuh partnernya. "Apa kau sudah melakukan latihan dengan benar?" Tanya Aomine disela-sela usahanya menekan punggung Kuroko dan membuatnya semakin merunduk dalam.

" _Gambarimasu_...," balas Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

Aomine kembali menekan punggung Kuroko sampai pada posisi yang diinginkan.

"Sekarang, diam pada posisi ini setidaknya selama 10 detik," ujar Aomine dengan enteng.

"Eh? Kau jangan bercanda!" Hal yang dianggap mudah oleh Aomine tidak selamanya mudah juga untuk Kuroko. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya kalau sang phantom keberatan.

"Mulai berhitung! Sepuluh... Sembilan... Delapan!" Sebelum Kuroko melancarkan protes, Aomine sudah berteriak dan melakukan hitungan mundur.

"Tujuh... Enam...!"

Tubuh Kuroko semakin merunduk dalam dan nyaris mencium lantai lapangan. Aomine yang masih menekan punggung Kuroko dari belakang secara tak langsung ikut membungkuk, dan wajahnya menyentuh rambut Kuroko yang aromanya tercium seperti aroma rambut bayi.

"Lima... Empat... Tiga... Dua!"

Tubuh Aomine semakin membungkuk dalam, bahkan ia dapat melihat wajah Kuroko yang sudah sangat berkeringat karena kelelahan plus menahan encok di punggung.

"Oi, Tetsu," panggil sang _ace_ ketika wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah teman baiknya. Otomatis, orang yang dipanggilnya langsung merespon dengan perkataan, "apa," sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

Tanpa terduga, kesempatan itu digunakan Aomine untuk menjahili temannya. Tidak, dia tidak mencium Kuroko (walaupun sempat terbesit dalam hatinya sih). Aomine hanya menggigit hidung mungil Kuroko.

Kejadian itu tanpa sengaja dilihat oleh Kise yang spontan langsung berteriak heboh, "AOMINECCHI MENCIUM KUROKOCCHI!" dengan nada yang terdengar agak tidak rela. Karena dari posisinya, Aomine dan Kuroko memang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman (padahal tidak saudara-saudara).

"KISE, KAU BERISIK! MINTA DIRAJAM GUNTING, YA?" Akashi langsung sewot sambil siapin gunting.

Sementara Aomine hanya tertawa renyah melihat Kuroko sedang memegangi hidungnya yang tadi bekas digigit, tanpa memedulikan nasib Kise yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

.

.

 **Omake**

Selesai latihan Aomine dan Kuroko duduk berdua di pinggir lapangan dengn tubuh yang berkeringat. Aomine masih setia menempel pada punggung Kuroko.

"Aomine- _kun_ , bisa kau pindah? Aku kegerahan," ucapnya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kedua lengan Aomine yang merangkul pundaknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung sang sahabat.

"Aku juga merasa gerah. Ngomong-ngomong habis ini kau mau beli es krim?"

 **End Chap 1**

* * *

 **A/N : Pendatang baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal -Devilgrin-  
**


	2. Chibi-san Want To Get A Dunk

**.**

 **This story inspired from Zerochan and every chapter do not related each other, just random story**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Comedy/Slice of life**

 **BOYS LIVING ROOM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Chibi-san Want To Do A Dunk )**

 **...**

Pada suatu hari di _Teiko high school_ , semua anggota _Generation of miracle_ sedang tak seperti biasanya, Kuroko dan Akasahi hanya mengamati teman-temannya berlatih dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Aomine tampak menjadi salah satu orang yang paling bersemangat. Ia menggiring bola ke bawah _ring_ dengan antusias. Begitu jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu melompat tinggi dan melakukan sebuah _dunk_.

"YEAAH!" Aomine berteriak senang sambil tersenyum lebar begitu berhasil melakukan sebuah _dunk_ cantik pada _ring_ basket.

Namun, semangat Aomine tampaknya masih belum cukup untuk membuat Akashi maupun Kuroko untuk bergeming dari tempatnya. Keduanya masih saja diam dan menatap datar ke arah lapangan di mana anggota lainnya sedang sibuk mengasah kemampuannya masing-masing.

Hal ini berlangsung sampai waktu bergulir menjadi sore hari. Para anggota _**GoM**_ ( _generation of miracle_ ) akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan dan meninggalkan lapangan.

Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri sambil bersandar pada tembok akhirnya mulai bergerak. Kuroko sempat melihat keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa di lapangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua, dan setelahnya ia menatap ke arah sang kapten sambil mengangguk.

Akashi kemudian bergerak, berjalan mendekati ruangan penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga yang ada di ruangan klub tersebut dengan diikuti oleh Kuroko di belakangnya.

Keduanya mengambil sebuah trampolin dari dalam tempat tersebut (entah untuk apa). Kemudian dengan hati-hati trampolin tersebut diletakkan persis di bawah _ring_ basket.

"Aku rasa posisinya sudah pas," ucap Akashi memandang ke arah _ring_ basket sampai ke bawah trampolin dengan puas, seperti sedang melihat suatu maha karya yang luar biasa. Kuroko hanya menimpalinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Baiklah, biar aku duluan yang mencobanya."

Kapten berkepala merah yang hobi menyiksa anggotanya itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang sambil memegang sebuah bola basket. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kuroko yang berkata, "berjuanglah Akashi- _san_." Memberikan semangat pada sang kapten.

Akashi akhirnya berlari sambil menggiring bola, dan ketika sampai di bawah _ring_ , ia melompat ke trampolin yang melontarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi ke atas. Kesempatan itu dilakukan Akashi untuk melakukan sebuah _dunk_ , seperti yang dilakukan oleh Aomine sebelumnya.

"Berhasil, berhasil, Horeee!" Kuroko beserta Akashi bersorak girang layaknya bocah TK yang lagi mengikuti gerakan kemenangan dari film kartun yang sering ditontonnya tiap malam Jumat kliwon (emang ada?).

"Akashi- _san_ memang hebat! Gak sia-sia jadi Kapten!" Puji Kuroko setelah ritual gerakan kemenangannya selesai.

"Siapa dulu, dong! Akashi, gitu loh!" Pemuda yang dipuji itu langsung menepuk dada bangga dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Besok, kita latihan lagi, ya? Tapi anggota yang lain jangan sampai tahu!" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Oke. Kita latihan setelah para curut itu pergi!" Akashi mengangguk setuju. Tentu saja dia tak mau sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini. harga dirinya bisa ambruk seketika kalau salah satu dari empat 'curut' itu mengetahuinya.

Tapi sepertinya, usaha untuk menutupi aib sudah terlambat bagi Kuroko dan Akashi, karena 4 curut bandel itu ternyata belum pergi. Mereka dari tadi mengintip secara diam-diam dan sekarang sedang berusaha menahan tawa mati-matian. Midorima harus meremas jimat kodok keberuntungannya, dan Murasakibara sampai meremas-remas bungkus keripik kentang yang sedang ia pegang, sementara Aomine sedang sibuk membekap mulutnya sendiri. Jangan tanyakan Kise, dia bahkan sudah memotret kejadian pas Akashi melakukan _dunk_ dengan bantuan sebuah trampolin.

 **End Chap 2**

 **T**

 **H**

 **A**

 **N**

 **K**

 **S**

 **For read :D**


	3. Taste The Vanilla Together

**.**

 **This story inspired from Zerochan and every chapter do not related each other, just random story**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Maybe contain sho-ai (dunno)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Comedy/Slice of life**

 **BOYS LIVING ROOM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Taste The Vanilla Together)**

 **...**

Cuaca siang itu memang sedang panas-panasnya. Kuroko yang biasanya rajin latihan lebih memilih ngadem di pinggir lapangan sambil menikmati sebongkah (?) es krim vanilla kesukannya. Yah, mumpung si kapten sadis sedang tidak ada untuk mengawasi, apa salahnya dia menikmati hidup sekali ini saja? Jadilah Kuroko duduk lesehan menikmati manisnya vanilla masuk ke dalam mulutnya sambil mengamati Aomine dan Kise yang sedang melakukan latihan _one on one_.

Lagi enak-enaknya santai muncul Murasakibara tepat di belakang dengan pandangan yang langsung tertuju ke arah es krim milik Kuroko. Alarm tanda bahaya langsung berdering di atas kepala sang phantom, nyawa es krimnya dalam bahaya, pikirnya dengan lebay. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri untuk menghindar.

"Kayaknya enak tuh. Boleh minta?" Murasakibara udah ngiler duluan ngeliat es krim yang kelihatan sangat aduhai dan bohai.

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelamatkan sang kekasih (baca : es krim vanilla), Murasakibara udah nyosor duluan. Dengan tampang tak berdosa, Murasakibara menggigit es krim yang masih dipegang sang empunya, dan setengah dari es krim tersebut raib ditelan monster.

"Kenapa kau memakan es krimku, Murasakibara- _kun_?" Kuroko menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan melas. Oh, hilang sudah separuh jiwanya (separuh es krimnya).

"Jangan bersedih Kuro- _chin_. Masih ada setengahnya lagi 'kan." Murasakibara melirik ke arah sisa potongan es krim yang masih tertinggal.

Pluk...

Malang tak dapat dihindari, sudah kepanasan, setengah es krimnya ditelan Murasakibara, kini sisa es krimnya malah terjatuh ke lantai. Benar-benar sangat mengenaskan nasib es krim milik Kuroko, dan sang pemilik hanya bisa meratap galau.

"Es krimku..." Setelah puas meratapi nasib es krimnya yang mengenaskan, Kuroko langsung beralih menatap Murasakibara sambil manyun dengan tatapan yang berkaca-kaca. Seolah-olah air terjun sungai Niagara bisa saja tumpah dari kedua manik _baby blue_ tersebut.

Sementara sang raksasa hanya bisa garuk-garuk bingung. Dia merasa telah berbuat nista, karena menodai es krim Kuroko. Hal yang gawat adalah, kalau sampai _member_ keenam mereka itu menangis, atau lebih parahnya lagi mengadu kepada Akasahi, atau sang kapten melihat perbuatan bejadnya. Bisa-bisa dia diberi hukuman, dilarang memakan cemilan apapun, atau _worst than that_. Sejenak Murasakibara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ngeri, membayangkan Akashi melemparinya dengan berbagai macam benda-benda tajam, berlari mengejarnya dengan gergaji mesin.

Setelah otaknya puas merantau memikirkan kekejaman Akashi (tapi, gak begitu-begitu amat kali) tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu yang terang-benderang muncul di atas kepalanya, menandakan sebuah ide yang (tidak) brilian masuk ke dalam otak (tak) cerdasnya.

"AHA!" Teriaknya sok-sok ikutin gaya iklan, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan menatap Kuroko yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kuroko- _chin_..." Pemuda dengan tinggi 186 cm itu membungkuk dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat ke bibir Kuroko.

"Bagaimana? Es krimnya tadi masih berasa 'kan?" Tepat sekali, barusan saja Murasakibara mentransfer potongan es krim vanilla yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Kuroko melalui bibir.

Kuroko kaget, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan saja terjadi. Kedua bola mata _baby blue_ itu mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Baiklah, kali ini dia merasa telah ternoda karena ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara- _kun_? Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau—" Kuroko tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tenggelam oleh suara gaduh yang berasal dari Aomine dan Kise.

Benar sekali. Kedua pemuda yang tadinya sedang melakukan latih tanding _one on one_ kini sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah _shock_ bercampur kesal dan tak terima.

"Murasakibaracchi, apa yang barusan saja kau lakukan pada Kurokocchi-ku, huh!?"

"Dasar licik! Kau mengambil kesempatan 'kan!"

Rupanya mereka berdua tadi melihat insiden pengiriman potongan es krim yang dilakukan Murasakibara lewat ciuman. Sontak saja, mereka langsung marah-marah tak terima, kenapa gak bagi-bagi (dasar maunya).

"Habisnya, Kuro- _chin_ terlalu polos dan gampang dimodus," jawab Murasakibara mengumbar aib plus niat nistanya tadi.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Murasakibara tadi, tiba-tiba Kise nyengir. Tampaknya sebuah ide yang tak kalah bejadnya dari si monster muncul di dalam otaknya yang berkapasitas minimalis.

"Kuroko- _cchi_!" Tanpa permisi lagi sang _copy cat_ mencium anggota GoM _favorite_ -nya. Sementara sang korban lagi-lagi hanya bisa bengong sebelum sempat menghindar. "Puah..., Kuroko- _cchi_ manis seperti vanilla," ucapnya dengan senyum puas.

"Itu karena aku baru saja memakan es krim vanilla...," jawab Kuroko dengan tatapan datar dan mundur satu langkah dari Kise.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya juga!" Tak mau kalah dari kedua temannya, Aomine segera menarik Kuroko dan menciumnya juga. Lagi-lagi Kuroko tidak dapat menghindar. Dia benar-benar _defenless_ untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Manis...," gumam Aomine setelah menyesap sedikit bibir sang _sixth phantom_ sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menjelaskan, kalau baru saja aku memakan es krim vanilla?" Kuroko kembali mengambil langkah mundur menghindari Aomine, yang tampaknya ingin kembali menciumnya. Sebelum itu terjadi lebih baik dia menjaga jarak.

Tapi sayang, ketika ia melangkah mundur, tubuhnya malah seperti menabrak sesuatu (atau seseorang lebih tepatnya). Belum sempat ia bereaksi untuk menoleh ke belakang, memastikan siapa yang menubruknya (akan gawat kalau orang itu adalah Akashi), tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan jenjang sudah menarik lehernya ke arah belakang, membuat kepalanya mau tak mau menengadah, dan Kuroko baru saja menyadari kalau sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat pada bibirnya.

"Midorima- _kun_..., bisa kau lepaskan aku? Leherku jadi sakit," ucapnya setelah ciuman itu dilepaskan oleh Midorima.

"Maaf," balas pemuda berambut hijau tersebut, melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kuroko, mengembalikan posisi tubuh remaja yang lebih pendek darinya ke semula.

"Tampaknya hari ini semua orang ingin mencium Kuroko- _cchi_!" Kise bersorak senang.

"Apakah itu berarti..., Akashi- _kun_ juga mau menciumku...?" Kuroko menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah di mana sang kapten kini tengah berdiri.

Sontak anggota GoM yang lain ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tatapan mata Kuroko tertuju. Di sana sang _emperor_ tengah berdiri sambil memamerkan seringai menakutkannya kepada GoM yang lain.

"Tentu saja," ujar Akashi sambil berjalan maju mendekati anggota termuda GoM.

Sama seperti yang lainnya, tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat pada Kuroko, dan melepasnya dengan sebuah seringai puas. Tak berapa lama, sepasang bola mata berbeda warna itu menatap tajam ke arah GoM lainnya.

"Kalian, berlari mengelilingi lapangan 100 kali, dilarang protes, cepat laksanakan," ucapnya dengan aura-aura kegelapan yang menyeramkan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali keempat anggota GoM itu segera berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko. "Tetsuya, kau juga akan kuhukum kalau masih memelihara sikap polos dan bodohmu itu, mengerti?" Pandangan matanya kini beralih ke arah Kuroko dan memberikannya sebuah peringatan halus.

"Eh?" Kedua manik _baby blue_ itu membulat dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Akashi yang mendapat tatapan polos seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang ia harus mengawasi Kuroko dari ancaman modus anggota GoM lainnya (termasuk dirinya sendiri).

 **End Chap 3**

 **T**

 **H**

 **N**

 **A**

 **K**

 **S**

 **For read :D**


	4. Cockroach

**.**

 **This story inspired from Zerochan and every chapter do not related each other, just random story**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Maybe contain sho-ai (dunno)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Comedy/Slice of life**

 **BOYS LIVING ROOM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Cockroach)**

 **...**

Seperti biasa semua anggota GoM sedang berkumpul di ruangan klub basket untuk latihan dan sebagai tambahan hari ini Akashi ingin memberikan petuah sebelum mereka memulai pertandingan minggu depan.

Murasakibara yang melihat bola basket nganggur begitu saja di tengah lapangan jadi iseng. Dia berpikir untuk memainkan bola tersebut. Tapi, baru saja dia mulai men- _dribble_ bola dan niat lari, Murasakibara udah jatuh ngegubrak duluan.

BLUGH! GEDEBUM!

"MUGYAA!" Hantaman keras dengan bunyi gedebum disertai gempa sesaat sempat membuat teman-temanya yang lain kaget dan menoleh ke arah Murasakibara.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat bangun!" Aomine mengernyit heran dan menyuruh sang raksasa untuk segera bangun dari posisinya yang sedang tertelungkup.

' _Gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat!'_ Murasakibara tak bergeming.

Mahkluk besar bersurai ungu itu bukannya tidak mau bergerak, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena takut. Dia takut, karena pada saat ini di bawah tubuhnya ada Kuroko yang secara tak sengaja kena tiban. Yah, siapa suruh juga anggota keenam GoM itu suka sekali hilang-timbul layaknya penampakan, kadang tampak, kadang hilang, kadang ada, kadang tiada (kayak lagu aja). Walhasil, pas jatuh tadi Murasakibara gak sengaja nabrak Kuroko yang berdiri di depannya dan ikut ketiban, jadi sekarang dia gak berani gerak kemana-mana. Entah bagaimana nasib Kuroko di bawah sana. Intinya jangan sampai anggota GoM yang lain sampai tahu. Berharap saja mahkluk _baby blue_ itu tidak gepeng jadi dendeng.

"Hm...? Ngomong-ngomong ada yang melihat Kurokocchi? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi." Kise celingukan sambil berusaha mencari-cari sosok sang phantom.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia menggunakan _miss direction_ lagi?" Balas Aomine sekenanya.

Murasakibara semakin tak berani bergerak. Keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Saat itu pandangan Akashi langsung beralih ke arahnya. Kapten berwarna mata belang itu merasa cukup heran, kenapa Murasakibara dari tadi jatuh gak bangun-bangun. Namun setelah ia perhatikan, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh sang monster.

"Mirip kecoa...," celetuknya saat melihat adanya dua tangan dan dua kaki yang menyembul keluar dari tubuh Murasakibara.

Rupanya dia tidak sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan sempat-sempat memuji (?) sang titan mirip dengan serangga coklat menjijikan yang bernama kecoa (apa itu bisa disebut pujian? Entahlah). Sementara Midorima yang menyadari ucapan Akashi langsung _shock_.

"Eh? Eh!? EH!?" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya berkali-kali sampai ia merasa yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Berisik! Kau ini, kenapa?" Akashi tampaknya mulai terganggu dengan kegajean Midorima yang mukanya berubah pucat. Sontak Kise dan Aomine yang sedang sibuk masing-masing mengalihkan pandang ke arah si surai hijau.

"Ja-jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan...!" Midorima nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Murasakibara kejang-kejang, kayak kesurupan saking kagetnya gak bisa ngomong plus gak bisa ngebayangin gimana nasib Kuroko di bawah sana.

"Eh...?" Tampaknya anggota yang lain baru nyadar setelah melihat reaksi ajaib Midorima barusan.

Sontak mereka semua langsung berteriak heboh dan berteriak, "KUROKOCCHI! TETSU! KUROKO! TETSUYA!" Sambil berlari ke arah Murasakibara yang meniban Kuroko persis di bawahnya.

"MINGGIR KAU TITAN!" Secara kompak keempatnya melempar tubuh raksasa Murasakibara demi menyelamatkan Kuroko, pemain keenam yang kini napasnya udah 11-12 alias mega-megap semaput.

 **End Chap 4**

 **T**

 **H**

 **A**

 **N**

 **K**

 **S**

 **For read!**


	5. Mandarin Orange and Human Lips

**.**

 **This story inspired from Zerochan and every chapter do not related each other, just random story**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Maybe contain sho-ai (dunno)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Comedy/Slice of life**

 **BOYS LIVING ROOM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Mandarin Orange and Human Lips)**

 **...**

Siang itu pada jam istirahat, Aomine mendatangi Kise yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, tampak sedang berkutat pada suatu hal, sampai-sampai remaja pirang itu tak menyadari kehadiran teman satu timnya.

"Oi, Kise. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Aomine sambil berdiri di depan meja Kise.

Kise sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran Aomine yang tak disadarinya, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali fokus pada sesuatu yang dipegangnya, dan menempelkan benda tersebut pada bibirnya.

"Sedang apa kau dengan jeruk mandarin itu?" Aomine mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan Kise yang ajaib.

Bagaimana tidak ajaib? Saat ini sang _copy cat_ tengah duduk sambil menempelkan isi dari buah jeruk di bibirnya dan buah jeruk itu sama sekali tidak dimakan, hanya dijilat-jilat saja. Daripada buat mainan mending jeruknya buatnya saja, iya 'kan? Sungguh kelakuan abstrak yang sulit sekali dimengerti.

"Apa kau tahu kalau jeruk mandarin itu kata kebanyakan orang mirip seperti bibir manusia?" Kise hanya melirik sesaat ke arah Aomine dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan absurdnya.

Aomine cuma bisa cengo dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar dan mengeluarkan suara "hah?" Sebagai tanda ia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Kise barusan.

"Aku tak mengerti." Aomine menggeleng sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Yah, saat ini aku sedang mencoba untuk membuktikan kebenarannya," jawab Kise seolah mengetahui kebingungan Aomine yang melihat sikapnya terhadap sang jeruk mandarin.

Sang model kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menempelkan sang jeruk mandarin ke bibirnya, dan entah kenapa tindak-tanduk Kise membuat Aomine jadi ngiler.

 _Jeruk mandarin : Ikeh ikeh Kimochi, Kise-kun! (Jeruknya malah kesenengan)._

"Kise...," panggilnya secara tiba-tiba.

Tepat begitu Kise menoleh ke arah si pemuda _dim_ , Aomine secara tak terduga menariknya sedikit ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kise, dengan buah jeruk sebagai batas pemisahnya.

Kise terlonjak dan hendak menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya, tapi cengkraman Aomine semakin menguat, dan dengan sedikit memaksa ia melesakkan jeruk mandarin itu ke dalam bibir Kise.

"Waaa— A-apa yang barusan saja kau lakukan!?" Kise _shock_ dan wajahnya berubah merah, napasnya sedikit terengah.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah mitos jeruk mandarin yang mirip seperti bibir manusia itu terbukti?" Tanya sang _ace_ sambil memasang seringai di wajahnya.

 **End Chap 5**

 **T**

 **H**

 **A**

 **N**

 **K**

 **S**

 **For read :D**


	6. You're My Sky

**.**

 **This story inspired from Zerochan and every chapter do not related each other, just random story**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Maybe contain sho-ai (dunno)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Comedy/Slice of life**

 **BOYS LIVING ROOM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(You're My Sky )**

 **...**

Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota keenam dari _generation of miracle_ yang berjuluk dengan sebutan _The sixth phantom_ pada masa keemasan Teikou, kini resmi bergabung dengan tim Seirin, karena ia bersekolah di _Seirin high school_. Ia bahkan sudah menemukan cahayanya yang baru. Cahaya itu bernama Kagami Taiga.

Sabtu itu seusai latihan bersama dengan anggota Seirin yang lain, Kuroko tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk berlatih sekali lagi di lapangan basket yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah. Bisa dikatakan itu merupakan satu-satunya lapangan yang terdekat.

Ternyata di lapangan itu sudah ada Kagami yang sedang berlatih. Kuroko berjalan ke arah lapangan dan sepertinya Kagami sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran dirinya di lapangan tersebut. Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengamati pergerakan sang cahaya dari arah pinggir lapangan.

Pemuda yang sempat berdomisili di Amerika itu melakukan sebuah lompatan saat ingin melakukan _dunk_ , dan pada saat itu Kuroko terpukau oleh keindahan gerak yang dilakukan oleh Kagami.

' _Gerakan lompatannya bagaikan seekor burung yang sedang terbang di langit,'_ ucap batinnya dengan takjub.

"Hmph..." Kagami melompat turun dari posisinya yang masih bergelantungan di _ring_ basket, membiarkan bola yang sudah jatuh ke bawah menggelinding bebas.

Bola itu kemudian bergulir tepat ke arah Kuroko yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sontak Kagami sangat super kaget saat menoleh ke belakang, karena ada penampakan Kuroko di sana.

"HUA! SE-SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SANA!?" Seperti biasa, Kagami selalu berteriak-teriak heboh manakala harus mendapati Kuroko yang muncul secara _random_ di sekitarnya.

"Aku berada di sini sudah sejak tadi," jawab sang phantom datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu bilang, dong! Jangan muncul seenaknya dan mengagetkan orang lain!" Gerutu Kagami misuh-misuh.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi ucapan datar tanpa ekspresi yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko.

Kagami sedikit jengah, kenapa partnernya itu sangat minim berekspresi. Ayolah, sedikit memberikan reaksi yang lebih dari biasanya itu tidak menyakit 'kan, bukan? Dia ingin sekali melihat 'bayangan'nya itu terlihat sedikit manusiawi, seperti berteriak, marah, tertawa, atau mungkin tersenyum. Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat membayangkan hal-hal tersebut. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin Kuroko akan melakukan tindakan OOC seperti itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang sudah ada di sini sejak tadi. Apa kau ingin latihan?" Kagami mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke arah yang lain. "Aku rasa berlatih bersama jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melakukannya sendirian," ucapnya sambil melakukan sedikit peregangan, sementara Kuroko masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak mau berlatih bersamaku?" Tanyanya saat menyadari Kuroko hanya diam saja sambil memegangi bola basket.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi memang mau berlatih, tapi... Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku merasa kagum," ucap Kuroko, berusaha untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Oh, ya? Kagum karena hal apa?" Tanya Kagami penasaran. Tak biasa-biasanya Kuroko mengatakan hal demikian.

"Saat aku melihat caramu melompat dan melakukan _dunk_... Gerakan yang sangat indah, dan saat itu aku melihat Kagami- _kun_ sama seperti seekor burung yang sedang terbang." Kuroko mengungkapkan apa yang dirasanya tanpa ragu.

Sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Kagami terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Untuk sejenak keduanya hanya saling memandang bingung.

"Huh, kau ini selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan seperti itu tanpa beban!" Kagami sedikit gelagapan untuk mencairkan suasana _awkward_ di antara mereka.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kagami- _kun_ akan berpikir seperti itu." Kuroko hanya memandang Kagami dengan pandangan _clueless_ -nya. Sementara wajah Kagami semakin memerah dipandang dengan polos oleh Kuroko.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, tubuhku kecil dan kekuatan fisikku juga tidak terlalu tinggi untuk seorang pemain basket." Kuroko mulai bercerita dan Kagami mendengarkan, "Tapi, aku punya caraku sendiri untuk bermain basket dengan menjadi _shadow_..." Kemudian ia melemparkan bola basket yang dipegangnya ke arah Kagami.

"Terkadang aku berpikir betapa jauhnya bayangan untuk menggapai langit, dan rasanya kalau aku bisa melompat seperti yang Kagami- _kun_ lakukan barusan, aku pasti bisa meraih langit itu..." Kuroko menengadah, menatap langit yang senada dengan kedua bola matanya dengan tatapan menerawang dan memancarkan suatu keinginan akan kebebasan yang besar.

"Yah, untuk fisik, kau memang jauh tertinggal, tapi..., kalau kau bilang, aku adalah burung, maka sebenarnya kau itu adalah langit," balas Kagami sambil berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Eh? Maksudmu, aku adalah langit?" Kuroko menatap Kagami tak mengerti.

"Burung tidak akan bisa terbang tanpa langit. Hal itu sama seperti cahaya yang tidak akan bisa muncul tanpa bayangan, karena dari bayangan itulah cahaya terlahir." Kagami kembali melemparkan bola yang tadi dilemparkan Kuroko ke arah si surai _baby blue_. "Jadi pada intinya, aku bisa terbang seperti burung karena kau ada di sini dengan menjadi langit untuk tempatku terbang," lanjutnya yang tumben-tumbenan bisa terdengar waras dan bijaksana.

Kuroko sempat tercengang, sedikit mengerjap saat mendapati Kagami bisa-bisanya berkata hal demikian. Ia menatap Kagami dengan _poker face_ -nya sambil memeluk erat bola basket yang tadi dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Jadi, Kagami- _kun_ juga bisa mengucapkan hal-hal yang memalukan seperti tadi." Kuroko manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

"Diam! Ini semua gara-gara aku tertular oleh kebiasaanmu!" Kagami salah tingkah dengan wajah merah. Dia sendiri juga tak menyangka bisa mengatakan hal ajaib seperti itu. Tapi, jujur, apa yang diucapkannya memang hal yang dia rasakan, bukan mengada-ada. Dia tak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini kalau bukan karena Kuroko yang menaunginya, seperti langit yang menjadi wadah untuk burung terbang bebas.

"Kagami- _kun_..."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Terima kasih..."

Kagami tak menyangka kalau Kuroko akan berterima kasih padanya hanya karena ucapannya barusan. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak dan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar saat itu juga. Tapi perasaan itu ditahannya mati-matian dan menggantinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tentu saja! Mulai dari sekarang, aku mempercayakan semuanya kepadamu, partner!" Kagami mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Kuroko untuk melakukan tos.

"Hm!" Kuroko mengangguk dan menyambut tos tersebut.

Kedua kepalan tinju itu saling beradu, seperti saling mengikat suatu janji antara satu sama lain.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu, puas latihan bersama, kedua anggota basket dari Seirin itu meninggalkan lapangan. Memutuskan untuk pulang. Begitu tiba pada persimpangan jalan, mereka berpisah jalan. Kuroko berjalan berbelok, sementara Kagami berjalan lurus ke depan. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Kagami berjalan, tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

Tubuh Kagami tampak gemetar, perlahan-lahan ia beringsut turun, dan kini ia tengah berjongkok di tengah jalan dengan wajah yang tertunduk dalam. Kedua bahunya terlihat turun, seolah ada suatu beban yang sedang ia tanggung saat ini.

Tak berapa lama Kagami mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan yang sudah memerah bagaikan tomat matang.

' _Sial..., aku tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko dapat membuat ekspresi wajah yang seperti itu...,'_ ucapnya dalam hati saat mengingat ekspresi sang phantom sebelumnya. Kuroko Tetsuya, tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya tadi saat mengucapkan terima kasih. Benar-benar suatu ekspetasi di luar imajinasinya, dan ekspresi itu akan ia rekam dalam ingatannya selamanya.

 **End Chap 6**

 **T**

 **H**

 **A**

 **N**

 **K**

 **S**

 **For Read :D**


	7. Hug and Shojo Manga Theory

**.**

 **This story inspired from Zerochan and every chapter do not related each other, just random story**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : T rate/OOC/Typo(s)/Maybe contain sho-ai (dunno)**

 **Genre : Friendship/Comedy/Slice of life**

 **BOYS LIVING ROOM**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Hug and Shojou Manga Theory)**

 **...**

Apa masih ada yang ingat adegan saat Kise menggendong Kuroko hanya dengan satu tangan sebagai _end chapter_? Semoga saja masih, karena beginilah proses adegan itu berlangsung.

.

.

Saat ini Kise dan Kuroko sedang berada di lokasi syuting untuk pengambilan gambar. Semua kru sudah siap, termasuk Kise dan Kuroko yang sudah _standby_ di tempat. Di sana terlihat Kise yang sedang mengangkat tubuh mungil Kuroko dengan satu tangan.

"CUT!"

Setelah kata itu dikumandangkan, semua para kru yang sedang mengambil gambar langsung bernapas lega. Itu artinya syuting hari ini selesai dan sukses besar. Semua kru ber' _otsukare_ ' atas selesainya kegiatan ini.

"Kise- _kun_ , apa sekarang kau bisa menurunkanku?" Kuroko terlihat sedikit jengah karena masih berada dalam pelukan (gendongan) Kise yang sedang memasang wajah _happy_.

"He? Kenapa Kurokocchi? Kau terlihat tak bersemangat dari yang biasanya?" Kise hanya melirik Kuroko dengan senyum konyolnya.

"Apa kau mengerti perasaan seorang laki-laki yang harus digendong satu tangan oleh laki-laki lain, Kise- _kun_?" Kuroko balik menatap Kise dengan tatapan risih.

"Kenapa? Itu karena Kurokocchi sangat ringan!" Kise sebenarnya sih niat muji, tapi omongannya justru membuat Kuroko semakin bete. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang _copy cat_.

"Ha ha..., aku sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan ucapanmu itu. Lebih baik kata-kata itu kau ucapkan pada perempuan yang kau sukai, setidaknya bukan ke sesama laki-laki." Kuroko pura-pura tertawa dengan wajah datar. Sungguh, ucapan Kise hanya membuat mentalnya sebagai laki-laki menjadi turun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu, kalau situasi seperti sekarang ini banyak sekali terjadi di _manga shojou_?" Kise semakin ngelantur dan nge- _random_.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu dan tidak pernah mau tahu. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau jadi menyukai _manga shojou_? Hah, sekarang tolong, turunkan aku." Kuroko terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Kise. Dia hanya ingin turun, sekarang juga.

Sementara Kuroko komat-kamit berharap Kise mau menurunkannya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu asik bicara sendiri, layaknya seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang menceritakan dongeng pada anaknya. "Dan, kau menjadi tokoh utama perempuannya!" Ucapnya secara tiba-tiba dengan perasaan senang, "lalu, aku akan menjadi keka— Hey, hey, Kurokocchi, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Kise sedikit ngeri begitu melihat Kuroko melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arahnya diiringi dengan menyeruaknya aura hitam pekat. Kadang-kadang pemuda itu bisa terlihat mengerikan seperti Akashi.

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku lebih baik menjadi tokoh biasa saja daripada harus menjadi seorang perempuan, dan bisakah kau menurunkanku sekarang? Rasa-rasanya aku ingin muntah karena Kise- _kun_ terlalu lama menggendongku dalam posisi seperti ini..." Kuroko membekap mulutnya sendiri, pasang aksi pura-pura mau muntah.

"APA?! Tunggu sebentar!" Kise tampak _shock_. Dengan cepat ia mengubah posisi tubuh Kuroko yang sedang digendongnya, "Tolong pegang ini." Ia memberikan bola basket di tangannya pada Kuroko untuk memudahkannya menggendong tubuh temannya itu.

"Nah, kalau begini bagaimana? Enak 'kan?" Kise dengan bangga malah memamerkan posisi gendong ala _bridal style_ , gak sadar diri target yang digendong semakin erosi.

"Kise- _kun_ , aku hanya ingin kau segera menurunkanku," balas Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya sambil memeluk sang bola basket dalam dekapannya.

Kise balas menatap Kuroko dan tak lama pemuda pirang itu menyeringai. Pasti ada niat jahil yang mampir ke dalam otak mesumnya, apapun itu, tapi Kuroko tahu dia harus segera kabur sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' sesuai dengan keinginan Kise (mungkin juga _readers_?).

"Kurokocchi, aku akan mengambil ciuman perta—" Baru saja Kise ingin melaksanakan aksi bejadnya tapi terhalang oleh sesuatu.

DUAGH!

Bola basket yang berada dalam pelukan Kuroko kini berpindah tepat ke wajah Kise.

"Inilah yang biasa terjadi pada _manga shojou_ , kalau kau berusaha mengambil ciuman pertama sang tokoh utama," balas Kuroko sambil melompat turun meninggalkan Kise yang sedang memegangi wajahnya sendiri.

 **End Chap 7**

 **T**

 **H**

 **A**

 **N**

 **K**

 **S**

 **For Read :D**

 **A/N : Kalau tumblr belum pernah he he he. Yah, saya tahu, makanya saya memilah-milah dulu. Saya cari yang simple-simle saja, kalau lebih dari 7 part takutnya nanti malah jadi cerita tersendiri, tapi makasih sarannya :)**


End file.
